Because We're Brothers
by Grace Jackson
Summary: What happens when Andromeda finds out that she has been living her whole life in a lie? When she finds her father, who raised her, is a god? The life she knew until now are about to change
1. Preface

Preface

Early in the morning on August 18th, a woman gave birth to two children. The babies, a boy and a girl, took after their father, with black hair and pale skin. The little boy looked up at his mother with wide sea green eyes, while the girl peeped around the room with hers.

"Poseidon, I wish you could be here to see your children," Whispered Sally Jackson.

Late that night, when the babies had been put to sleep and the nurses were in their beds, a man appeared in the hospital room. Poseidon looked lovingly at Sally, sound asleep in her bed, then approached the two children.

"Perseus and Andromeda. Beautiful names for my beautiful children," He said quietly, looking down proudly at the sleeping forms. "It would kill her." He reached down and picked up Andromeda. Looking once more at Sally, he touched her face and erased her memory. Andromeda Jackson was no longer exists. He disappeared, taking the baby girl with him.


	2. Movie Night

Chapter 1

Look, I didn't want to be a half- blood.

If you're reading this thinking you might be one, my advice is - Get out of here now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's a fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages – If you feel something steering inside – Get out of here immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time _they _sense it, too and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Finally. Winter vacation. I really got tired of Yancy Academy.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Andromeda. I'm 15 and I live with my father at St. Regis Hotel in Mannahattan. Well, at least when he's with me. My dad has sea green eyes, like me, and jet black hair, again, like me. He's tan and tall. He can't be with me all the time, so here I am, in my… Whatever, I stop counting after my seventh boarding school. I opened the hotel room with my card. Presidential Suite. I hate being rich, but I gotta admit, sometimes it's really fun.

"Dad?" I called while I walked in. "Hello?"

No answer. Great. He's at work again. He promised he would be here. He promised we'll drink hot coco, and watch a movie, like we used to. Ughh, I should've known.

I walked into my room, threw my navy blue backpack on the double bed. I wore my pink and blue plaid pajamas pants and a blue singlet and gathered my hair into a ponytail. I walked to my dad's room. I looked on the desk. A couple of books with black binding rested there. I opened the upper one. What the hell is that? Even with my dyslexia I knew that this isn't English. It all looked like… Ancient Greek. Why does my dad has Ancient Greek books? I mean, I've always knew he loves Greek mythology, but I didn't think he can understand it. I knew he read it because he marked stuff.

"Andy?" The door closed. I closed the book and rushed to the door.

"Dad! I knew you'll be here!" I jumped at him.

"Of course I am, little mermaid. I promised you. Look, I brought 'Clash of the Titans', 'Star War', 'Lord of the Ring', '300' and 'Troy'. What do you want to watch?" He looked at me with his sea green eyes, my eyes.

"Um… I don't know, I feel like watching 'Clash of the Titans'."

"OK, just put it on the DVD player, and I'll go take a shower and make some hot coco." He kissed my head.

"Love you," I said.

"You know I love you more," He winked.

I put the DVD on the player and waited. I loved watching Greek mythology movies with my dad because he always corrected the movie. I mean, the whole thing with Medusa, he said that it wasn't Poseidon's fault that Athena is an over reacting psycho. Oh, and the thing with the Kraken… Yeah. He said that it's just a myth, and Poseidon decided by his self to attack Argus. He says that Poseidon doesn't take any orders from Zeus. It's always Poseidon, Poseidon, Poseidon. If I didn't know else, I would've thought he's Poseidon. Yeah, like that's possible. Although I like the gods, and I want them to be real, the gods are gone. Those are just myths. But my name is Andromeda, so who knows, right? I looked at my golden seashell necklace. It had a blue green pearl in it. Dad says that this way I can always find home. I still don't know what he means, but it's beautiful.

"Are you ready?" He brought two hot coco glasses and some popcorn.

"You know I am!"

"OK, pop quiz first. Who is the hero in this myth?"

"Perseus." I answered quickly.

"Correct. And he is…"

"A demigod."

"Right. Son of…"

"Zeus."

"The saver of…"

"Uh… Argus and Princess Andromeda."

He smiled. "Nice. I see that you listen to my lectures," He laughed.

"Well, you just lecture too good, sir," I laughed.

"I know I am. Now let's watch the movie."

I wrapped the blanket around me and leaned on my dad. Finally some quality time with him.

When the movie was over, I was almost asleep. Dad carried me in his arms and put me on the bed. He covered me with the blanket, and I released a slight smile. Everything was perfect. All though my mom left us, I am perfectly happy with my dad. Who needs her?

"Good night, little mermaid. I hope that someday you'll forgive me."

My eyes opened at once. It's a good thing that he's in my other side. What is he talking about? Forgive him? About what?

He walked out of the room and closed the door. I sat. What was that?


	3. I Guess I'm A Target

_When the movie was over, I was almost asleep. Dad carried me in his arms and put me on the bed. He covered me with the blanket, and I released a slight smile. Everything was perfect. All though my mom left us, I am perfectly happy with my dad. Who needs her?_

_"Good night, little mermaid. I hope that someday you'll forgive me."_

_My eyes opened at once. It's a good thing that he's in my other side. What is he talking about? Forgive him? About what?_

_He walked out of the room and closed the door. I sat. What was that?_

Chapter 2

What is he talking about?

I went out of the bed and followed him to his room. He indicated with his hand and something that looked like water spray showed up.

"Chiron," He said. "Camp Half-Blood." What is Camp Half-Blood? And who the hell is Chiron? Isn't he that centaur from the myths?

A man on a wheel chair showed up on the water spray and looked surprised.

"Hey, Chiron. We need to talk."

"It would be me honor, my lord." My lord? Is everyone went nuts?

"I found one. She's in danger. A really big one."

"Well, than bring her here. Tomorrow."

"Good night, Chiron," My dad said and grabbed his head.

"Good night." And the water spray disappeared. I ran to my room.

What did he found? Who? Who's in danger? And what was that water spray? And how it just came out of his head? Am I going crazy?

When I woke up, my dad wasn't home. Surprise surprise.

I went to the kitchen and made some coffee. I heard a knock on the door?

"Who is it?" I called.

"Room service, miss!" I lady called. She sounded young, about my age.

"I… I didn't order any…" I said while I opened the door. A dark skinned girl with red eyes and with one animal leg and the other one from metal dashed out on me.

"Ahh! Get off of me! What are you doing?" I tried to shake her off of me.

"Ah, another one. How lovely!" She had sharp teeth.

"Another what? What are you? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I usually don't kill girls. But your scent is so strong… You're probably someone. Luke would be so thrilled!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's Luke?"

She pulled out a dagger. What is she doing?

"Ahh! You're crazy!" I rolled.

She grabbed my arm. "Where are you going? The party's not over yet!"

I grabbed her hand one second before the dagger touched me. I turned it to her, and she disappeared into flames.

"Oh, dear god… Oh, I'm going crazy…" I mumbled while I packed a bag. I just gotta get out of here. I put on my navy blue NYY cap, and went out. I just kept mumbling while I walked, until I bumped in something. I fell backwards.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Ouch!" A boy said in the same time I did. I stood up.

"Watch where you're going!" I said.

"Watch where you're going!" He said.

"Me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Yes, you!"

A tanned blond girl came in the middle. "Stop it! Percy, what are you doing? We gotta go!" She glared at me with her gray eyes.

The boy had jet black hair and see green eyes, and he was holding a… Bronze sword?

"Wh… Why are you holding a sword?"

He looked at the sword. "It's a pen."

I couldn't do anything else but giggle. "Right. Do you, um… I don't know… Think I was born yesterday?"

"Yeah, you're really sharp…" He mumbled and turned around.

"I think you should come with us," Said the girl.

"What? No! I just met you!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a cab.

"Hey!" I shook my arm. "Let go of me!"

"Get in the cab."

"No!"

"Listen. I'm not in a mood. Just. Get. In. The. Cab." She glared at me. Ahh, if looks could kill…

"Alright, alright… Just chill…"


	4. It Was Only Just A Dream

_"I think you should come with us," Said the girl._

_"What? No! I just met you!"_

_She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a cab._

_"Hey!" I shook my arm. "Let go of me!"_

_"Get in the cab."_

_"No!"_

_"Listen. I'm not in a mood. Just. Get. In. The. Cab." She glared at me. Ahh, if looks could kill…_

_"Alright, alright… Just chill…"_

Chapter 3

I sat in the middle of them and kept my mouth shut. I could see that they had a fight.

"Any word from Luke?" The boy asked. Luke? As Luke from the crazy lady's look? I opened my mouth to speak, but something in my head told to shut it. I closed my mouth.

Shaking her head, she said something about Mount Tam in San Francisco. Monsters? I pinched myself. _Come on, _I thought. _Wake up!_

"I didn't dare go close; I don' think Luke is up there. I think I would know if he was." That seemed to tick the boy off. Pff, definitely a love triangle. But again, who's that Luke?

"What about Grover?" He asked.

"He's at camp. We'll see him today." She responded shortly.

"Did he have any luck? I mean, with the search of Pan?" Urghh, what is with everyone? Pan is a mythological god, for god's sake! And he's lost, too!

"You'll see," She didn't explain why.

He asked her phone to call his mom while we crossed Brooklyn.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Percy kept glancing at the number on his hand. Why does he have a number on his hand?

After a long drive, the taxi finally pulled over and let us out at the bottom of a hill.

"There ain't nothing here, miss. You sure you want out?"

"Yes, please," She him a roll of money.

They went out of the cab and I followed them. They started walking fast.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to reach them. "Hey! I think I deserve an explanation here! You're holding me against my will, and not even telling me why!"

They kept walking fast until we past a large pine tree with a dragon around it. "Hey, Peleus," She said, scratching under his chin. "Keeping everything safe?"

"Ahh! That… That's a freakin' dragon!"

"Yes, it is," The girl said, and slowed down.

"Why is he here?"

"He's watching the camp."

"Oh, now I understand. Thanks a lot!"

She scanned me down with her creepy gray eyes, and then she scanned Percy. "Chiron will explain."

Chiron? The man that talked to my dad? Why is he here? "Chiron as wheel chair Chiron?"

"Well, sometimes…" She stopped. "How do you know him?"

_Don't say anything! _Something in my mind told me, again. _You can't say anything. Right now, at least._ "I, ah… Don't know, I just know someone named Chiron, and he has a wheel chair." Great, Andy. A real smooth one.

She looked at me, like she trying to understand something. "O… K."

I looked around and saw kids with full Greek army and swords and arches… I'm going crazy! Okay, Andy. Just breathe. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.

Percy followed her, but they weren't really walking together.

"I need to talk to Clarisse," She said.

He stared at her. "What for?"

"We're working on something together," She said. "I'll show you later."

"Working on what?"

She glanced to the woods.

"I'll tell Chiron you're here," She said, and looked at me. "With a guest. He'll want to talk to you before the hearing."

"What hearing?"

But she was already away.

"Yeah, right," He mumbled. "Nice talking to you, too."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't wanna rip your thread of thought, but… Would someone please, please explain what the hell am I doing here?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Let's take you to Chiron."

We walked while he greeted his friends.

"So…" He said. "I can see that you don't know you're a demigod."

I looked at him. "Are you crazy? What are you talking about? Demigods don't exist! And the thing that attacked me in the hotel also doesn't exist! It's just a dream… I'll be awake in a few hours."

He smiled. "It's fine. Let me explain. You have only one parent, right?"

I looked away from his see green eyes; it just was too painful. "My mom left us."

"No, she didn't. Your mom is a goddess. You're a demigod."

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, Poseidon…" He said and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Let's just start over. Hey. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm fourteen, and I live in New York. My mom is Sally Jackson, and, surprise surprise, my father is Poseidon! So just listen. You are a demigod."

"OK, it's just a dream. So let's hear it."

"You have dyslexia and ADHD. You were kicked out of at least 5 schools."

"What is that have to do with it?"

"Your mind is tuned for Ancient Greek. Your ADHD is your battle reflexes. They keep you alive in your fights."

"Right."

He opened his mouth to keep talking but he looked at something black that laid on the ground… Oh, dear good.


End file.
